The Missing Son
by Zalz
Summary: Naruto was born during the Third Shinobi war. A few months after he was born, he was kidnapped. Where has he been during the whole time? and what happens since he has just finished fighting a war?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto ... blah blah blah... **

**also would like to inform you that this story is inspired by Rurouni Naruto**

A man's body was motionless as he sat quietly on a legless chair in an isolated bar in the midst of a peaceful village. It had been a long time since the man could peacefully relax his body without having to look over his shoulders constantly for attacks. The only visible motion of the man was the arm that moved every time he poured some sake into his saucer, and when he drank it slowly.

The slightly stinging feeling of the warm beverage soothed the man's soul, and for a split second, made him forget about the world filled with slaughter and bloodshed that had become his reality. The sake was sweet, it was one of the better brands in the nation, and it was worth the price. It was not necessarily stronger than other brands, but it was smoother and give a sensation of tranquility to its drinker...

Spring brings sakura blossoms to comfort you, the summer stars, the harvest moon in fall, and the powdered snow in the winter. All of these things, and the promise of them, is what make Sake tastes so good. The ability to enjoy a saucer of sake peacefully signifies a start of a new era for a man living in the accustomed world of warfare and death, and it gives a sense of optimism to even the most pessimistic men.

It was a quiet night, and the civilians of the village were enjoying a night of peaceful slumber without the worry of sudden attacks from other villages. Men returned home to celebrate their victory with their wives and children, finally grasping the precious possession that was family; no longer thinking about making a name for themselves, but rather hoping to redeem their image in the eyes of there children.

The usually busy bar was scarce of their regular customers, only a few of the tables were filled, and the mood was peaceful and quiet. It was a big contrast to the usual partying and hysteria, but it was not a bad change. The owner of the bar was finally able to sit back with his wife behind the counter and let his few employees take care of the floor...he too was enjoying the recently achieved solidarity.

"So you need another bottle of sake Naruto-sama?" asked one of the hostesses politely with a smile on her face.

The man in his regular table had the eyes of a hardened warrior, his blue eyes pierce the very soul of his enemies, and his expression was enough to drive any man catatonic. He looked to be in his late teenage years, but his composure was well beyond his years. He had long red hair that reached his lower back that was tied into a high pony-tail, but for some unknown reason his frontal hair was oddly spiky and tended to defy gravity.

"Yes please..." muttered the man in a flat tone that would have intimidated the woman if she hadn't been serving him for two years already.

The hostess nodded and bowed slightly. "Coming right up Naruto-sama."

The man poured the last of his current bottle of sake into his saucer and gently poured it into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of the drink sliding down his throat. The man was wearing a full body black combat suit that acted like a second skin and did not hide his muscular frame. There was a black combat vest that covered his upper body, knee-high combat boots that protected his shin, and elbow-lengthed steel armguards that sealed his forearm from harm. (somewhat like assasins's creed Romulus armour)

The most peculiar thing about the man was the katana that was usually strapped to his waist, and was at the moment beside him as he was sitting down. It was a fine specimen in the eyes of all Kenjutsu users in the Elemental Nations, it had a pure black sheath that was illustrious to the eyes, a silver round guard, and a hilt decorated in a silver diamond shaped pattern.

The man sighed as he waited for his next bottle of sake and turned his head to look out the window slight above him. The moon was in full bloom and its light covered the stars from his sight. It has been one month since the last full moon and Naruto was surprised at how much his world changed in that short time. Ever since he could remember, he had always been fighting and killing...at first it was for a common purpose of peace, but as time progressed it became a pass-time.

It was hard to believe that their old small band of warriors, now an imperial army, actually came through with their goals and brought the Yondaime Mizukage's government to its knees. It had been a ten year war, and countless man had died on both ends, but in the end it was worth it. In full honesty to himself Naruto was dubious about their chances of victory...Kirigakure no Sato was one of the main Shinobi villages in the Elemental Nations and the Yondaime Mizukage was one of the most powerful men in the world...nobody thought they would survive the rebellion.

It was much with luck that the once small group of rebels managed to defeat all that the Mizukage sent towards them, and their name quickly rose to the highest battlefields in Mizu no Kuni. Naruto did not know if the Mizukage was use not adept to warfare, but he was only sending small battalions of Shinobi at them at a time, and it was not even challenging for them to cut them down like goats to the slaughter.

As the leader of the group, Naruto was the most powerful of the rebellion force, and his name quickly became one of the most infamous in all of the Elemental Nations. Only those particularly close to him knew his real name, but the rest of his troops and enemies came to call him the "Hitokiri Battousai". Naruto wasn't really happy with his moniker being manslayer, but he couldn't help but agree that the name was very suitable with his actions.

_'I can't believe the war is finally over...' _thought the man silently to himself as he stared at the bright moon with confused emotions in his eyes. _'If you were still alive I know you would give me some ideas...Aoshi.'_

Shinomori Aoshi was Naruto's second in command and was one of the main heroes of Mizu no Kuni. The man was a silent warrior and was a terror to all his enemies on the battlefield, but his close friends knew that he was a compassionate man who deeply cared for his comrades, especially his little follower Misao. It was one of Naruto's great regrets that he was not present at Aoshi's final battle...if he was there he might have been able to save them. It was a great tragedy that Aoshi died along with the majority of his troops...including Misao.

Naruto's battalion of the one who was rushing to assist Aoshi in battle, but when they arrived it was already too late to save them. The emergence of another rebel army completely annihilated the Mizukage's men, but the price was too high. Naruto could still remember that rainy day vividly, and the faces of Aoshi and Misao would forever be etched in his mind. The only recompense was that Aoshi and Misao died in each other's arms, and they looked to be at peace to finally lay at rest together...

It was only a few days ago that Naruto and General of the second Rebel Force, Terumi Mei attacked Kirigakure, and it was a miracle that they survived. The Mizukage's men were not of any problems, but the Mizukage himself was what brought true terror onto the battlefield. The man was not wrong to be placed with the name of Kage, he was the most powerful man Naruto had ever encountered in his life.

Naruto had started to fight and kill by the time he was eight years old, and never was he faced with such terror. Yagura's chakra was nothing Naruto had ever felt before, it must have been because he was the Jinchuriki of the Sanbi. Terumi Mei was the one with more mass ranged attacks, so she fought with Yagura from a distance first, and with his speed Naruto was responsible for striking the fatal blow of the man when the moment appeared.

It was extremely difficult, but Naruto and Mei did it, and the Mizukage was killed. At his moment weakness Yagura's body emerge form his transformed state, and Naruto used his blade to slice off the man's head...

The moment his blade touched the man's neck it was as if time itself had paused to let him savour the moment. For his entire life Naruto had been living in killing and bloodshed, and all that was mainly caused by the Mizukage. It was because of Yagura that his best friend perished in battle, it was because of Yagura that all that he cared about was in ruins, and it was because of Yagura that he was force to become a killer of mass numbers.

Naruto was not angry because he was forced to kill, but he was angry that he never had a choice in the matter...because of the tyranny of the Mizukage, killing was the only way to survive.

"Here you go Naruto-sama, please enjoy!" cheerfully said the hostess as she placed a new bottle of sake in front of him, with a bow she left his side.

The young man gave the hostess a nod and reached out for the bottle, but his hand stopped just when he grasped the bottle. A small smiled graced Naruto's face as he picked up the bottle and stood up from where he sat. The man strapped his blade to his waist and placed some money on the table. He suddenly remembered that it was the anniversery of an old friend's death...

* * *

Naruto was in the small village that he spend most of his childhood in, and it was where he first started to plan his future as a fighter. Here he learned how to talk to people so they would agree with him, he learned how to cheat and lie so he would get his way, and most importantly he learned how to fight. Naruto had no idea what Shinobi or Samurai was when he was a child, all he knew was that they possessed strength he needed and he would acquire them no matter what.

Occasionally Naruto would think back to the time when his mother was alive. His mother had died a long time ago, but from his earliest memories Naruto could remember that his mother was like an angel, and she loved him greatly. Naruto tried to figure out who his mother actually was, but he couldn't find anything from the possessions she left him. He assumed that she was a Kunoichi because she had many Kunai and Shuriken in her home, and some battle armor in her closet. The one thing that really stood out was his mother's journal, which only had a few pages filled out. and one of them described a man his mother was in love with.

It was very possible that the man would be Naruto's father as her mother described that he had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes...but the two things that really stood out were that it was said that he was a Konoha Shinobi...and that his mother had to steal him out of Konoha. Sometime Naruto wondered if he was a kidnapped child from Konoha...and his mother kept him as her own child...

As time gone by Naruto started to train himself with scrolls of skill he stole of travellers who would pass through his village, and with those wide range of skills he built a style of his own. Most had to admit that Naruto was a genius, there was no better word to describe him. Not everyone could take a few scrapes of scroll from here and there to create a style that will become one of the most infamous names in the Elemental Nations.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...

It was a style that was design to fight many enemies at the same time, so it was greatly reliant on speed. With this style Naruto became someone who was very rare in the Elemental Nations. His skilled was like a mix between Samurai and Shinobi, he had the agility of some of the most revered Shinobi in the lands, but his Kenjutsu was unparalleled.

For the longest time Naruto's name and person was completely in the dark because none of his enemies would live to tell his tale. The Hitokiri Battousai's name had become power itself, as its very mention would strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. It was like the Kiroii Senko back in the Second Shinobi World War, people also had a flee on sight command on him.

No one knew how one swordsman would be able to completely destroy entire battalions of Shinobi himself. There was no fancy Jutsu of mass destruction, but the man's pure speed was so great and his Kenjutsu style was so distinct that no one was able to stop his killings. When the Mizukage's men would scan through the dead bodies of their fallen comrades, they would find scattered limbs and head, all slice off by a katana, but the most amazing thing was that all the man were wearing heavy armor designed to protect against blades...but the Battousai slice through them like a hot knife through butter.

Soon the name Hitokiri Battousai was as revered an S-ranked Shinobi/Samurai in all Bingo Books, and all villages in the Elemental Nations were on the lookout for him.

Naruto arrived at the entrance to a cemetery, and he walked into it with a smile on his face. It was a bright night because of the full moon, and Naruto found his way to a grave with the name Shakku engraved upon it. Naruto smiled at the sight and let out a light chuckle as he sat down in front of the grave with his legs crossed and his blade on the ground.

"It has been a while Shakku-san...almost seven years to be exact." said Naruto with a causal voice with a hint of sadness. "Its finally over...we won and the country is free."

Naruto had met the man named Shakku seven years ago when he first started to fight as a rebel. Shakku was already an old man then, his appearence eroded by time and his once imposing stature was reduced to an old man. But despite his frail body Shakku continued to hold his pride in high regard, and he had the respects of many Kenjutsu users around the world.

Shakku was one of the legendary blade forgers of his time, and his master-pieces had been through countless battles throughout the years. Naruto had first met the man without knowing who he was. The young man saw that Shakku and his family were being harrassed by some thugs and he decided to help out, but that was a large tip in his favor in Shakku's eyes. The old man saw fire in Naruto's eyes, and he realized that Naruto would one day become a great man...he was right.

Shakku was the one who forged Naruto his current blade, the Kageuchi, a blade that was made with molten flames so it would never break. It was a deadly weapon, suitable for a man of Naruto's stature, and it had held him high throughout the years...

Naruto opened the bottle of sake and poured some on top of the gravestone. "If only you would have lived to see this day...you would have been so happy." The young man took a swig out of the bottle and closed his eyes. "It turns out you were right...your blade was with me the whole way, and it helped me blaze the trail to a new era." The midnight wind blew across the area and lifted Naruto's hair gently. "But the depressing thing is...now that the war is over I have no idea what to do anymore... Mei has been there, but still..."

Naruto was offered the position of being the Godaime Mizukage because of his massive contributions of the rebellion, but he turned it down without a second thought. Naruto saw himself more of a General than a Kage, he would not be able to rule over a village of Kirigakure no Sato's size. Naruto passed his recommendation to Terumi Mei, having worked with the woman for a few years already Naruto saw Mei as a great leader, and knew that she would be able to bring Mizu no Kuni back to life. However Mei also didn't want to get involved since both her and Naruto were forming plans together. So the Mizukage's hat went to their underling. Thus the hat had been taken by Aoishi, who had fought under then and had been a strong leader of men.

The young S-ranked man was then offered the role the commander of Kirigakure's military, but he also turned that down, much to everyone's surprise. Everyone, even Aoishi herself thought that Naruto would have accepted the role of commander since he was so natural in battle, but the man just replied saying that he was honored, but he would not longer walk the path of a warhawk. After so many killing and massacres Naruto wanted to deviate from his original path...he wanted to find and answer to his life, he wanted a real purpose...

He also wanted to find out whether his suspicions where true. He wanted to know if he was a kidnapped child from Konoha or if his father had just left him and his mother. Due to his red hair, he had a suspicion that he was an Uzumaki (it also helped that Mei was part Uzumaki.) since red hair was an important feature of the said clan. Just before he had collected his men, he had gone to Uzu and saw the runes. It was a very sad sight to behold. He had looked around and managed to discover quite a lot of weapons which he stored and held as his own collection. He also found a hidden vault with all of the clan's scrolls and techniques along with the clan's summoning contracts. He also took these and stored them while he took old Uzumaki armour, fixed it up and took it as his own. It was due to this armour that he was recognized in the battlefield as his reputation preceded him since he was also known as the Arashi no Kami, due to his usage of 3 of his affinities to make a storm.

With this in mind, Naruto went up to the Mizukage Tower to talk to the Mizukage and tell him that both he and Mei were leaving Kiri with the possibility of never returning. Both of them wanted to find some family resemblance. They knew that inorder to find some answers they had to go to Konoha since the last known Uzumaki resided in Konoha. Also Naruto wanted some answers about his father.

Aoshi was in his office facing the horrors of paperwork. He now was seriously considering that the man in front of her specifically chose not to become Kage in order to torture him with paperwork. Of course said man was looking impassively while he was nearly in tears.

"Ao, We're leaving Kiri." And there was the bombshell that Aoshi was certainly expecting, yet not wanting to accept.

"What for Naruto? Isn't there anything we can do to keep you here? We want you here, actually we need you here, both of you." Pleaded Aoshi

"You don't need us here Aoshi. I've already planned a restructuring program for the Shinobi here. Within 3 to 4 years time, Kiri would be back up on it's feet. I know that this is sudden but there are stuff that I have to and need to do. I want to find out whom my parents are or at least who my father is." Explained Naruto. "I'm going to Konoha since that is the only clue I have of him. Do you need me to pass any message along? Or at least as payment for this let me try to negotiate a treaty with Konoha. If our trip is unsuccessful at least I would have done all my parts and put Kiri as one of the Great Villages again. The war was hard Ao, and I need a break and I want to find my family at least."

Aoshi sighed and said." Of course you did more than any of us to remove Yagura. If you would manage to sign the treaty that would be well and good but if not, it was worth a try. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow if possible."

"Do you need anybody with you?"

"Not really, We're just taking everything and leave. If I sign the treaty, I'll send you a message with my summons and tell you to come ok?"  
"Sure Naruto, go and be safe."

"Thanks Aoshi and goodluck."

And with that both Naruto and Mei left the Mizukage's office with the intent to go to Konoha to find out more about their family since the Temuri line was a branch of the Uzumaki. He would not be expecting would he would find though.

Naruto's Entry in the Bingo Book:

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki **

**Age: 17-18**

**Gender: Male**

**Origin: ?**

**Shinobi Rank: Jonin****/borderline Kage**

**Calibre Rank: S**

**Known Alias: Arashi no Kami (Storm God)**

** Shinku no Shini (Crimson Death)**

** Ken no Oni (Demon of the blade)**

**Known Clan Affiliation: Uzumaki Clan**

**Known Element Affinities: Fuuton, Raiton, Suiton.**

**Skill List**

**Taijutsu: 6**

**Ninjutsu: 8**

**Genjutsu: NA**

**Intelligence: 10**

**Strength: 6**

**Speed: 8**

**Stamina: 8**

**Hand Seals: 7**

**Weapons: Katana made of black metal with a purple guard and black sheath**

**Physical Description: Stands six foot two and weights one hundred and fifty five pounds. Red Crimson hair and violet eyes; tanned skin and is known to wear traditional Uzumaki armour along with a white jacket with lightning designs.**

**Special Abilities: Known to have Chakra sensor like abilities. Despite age he has Kage Level Chakra reserves. Also known to use **

**Known Family: ****Mei Terumi (fiance)**

**Other Information: Is known to have killed Yagura in a sword fight along with several other members of Kiri's Swordsmen. Known to use extremly high speeds in battlefield and is one of the best Kenjutsu masters**

**Bounty: ****80**** Million Ryo- Dead or Alive stationed by Iwa **

**50 Million Ryo- Alive stationed by Oto**

**50**** Million Ryo – Dead or Alive by Kumo**

**If seen, Proceed with caution if ANBU level. if not Flee on sight.**


	2. Revelations

**I don't own Naruto blah blah blah**

**15/8/2013 made some changes as I progressed too early with the reunion.. apologies :D**

Hi no Kuni was a place completely different from Mizu no Kuni, not only was the climate much warmer, the environment was also much dryer. It was a nice change of scenery for Naruto, he had grown accustomed to the often rainstorms and heavy mist, and the sight of blue skies and white clouds was refreshing. In Naruto's opinion, the full canopy of many trees around him were beautiful, and the dancing blossoms of sakura trees only made the scene more enchanting. Mei was having the time of her life in Hi no Kuni. Both she and her lover were finally free from war and killing. It had been a tough 6 years and finally they were able to relax and have fun. (Obviously the sex was great as she giggled pervesly)

There was also the fact that Naruto never had to kill anyone in Hi no Kuni, since he came into the nation all he had met were kind and welcoming people, no one he had met had tried to attack him. It was most likely because of the fact that Hi no Kuni hadn't had war in a few decades, and its people had grown accustomed to the peace of solidarity of their daily lives.

"What a nice day..." muttered Naruto to himself as he continued his way down a road surrounded by miles of farmland.

Naruto had been in Hi no Kuni for a whole month already, and he had visited many tourist villages since then. It was refreshing to see masses of people enjoying themselves rather than being paranoid all the time. In the one month Naruto and tried many food exclusive to the country, and he had to admit that it was some of the best cusine he had had in a while.

A soft breeze blew in Naruto's face and lifted his long ponytail lightly in the air, and it was light his soul was being cleansed by nature. Naruto had not unsheathed his blade in a whole month, and it felt surreal to him. Ever since he received his first blade he had been using it to kill and battle every minute of the day, he had never carried a sheathed blade for longer than a few hours at a time.

"Maybe I will go into town tonight...I want some good sake."

Naruto was wearing his usual battle armor, he didn't have to fight anymore but he still wanted to look like he used to. A black combat suit covered his whole body along with a combat vest for his chest, knee-high boots for his legs, and steel plating for his forearms. His blade on his hip with the purple guard visible on his side ….. only difference of the man was the soft smile that was constantly on his face.

The man had noticed that there were many people from all sorts of places running around in Hi no Kuni, and many of them were Shinobi of different villages, so his militaristic get-up was nothing out of the similar. But in odd cases some mothers on the streets would look at him with caution in their eyes, thinking that he might harm their children with his blade.

Naruto paid no attention to the gazes of the worried mothers, but he did take stride in the looks of lust he had been receiving from the many young ladies that he passed by on the streets. Maybe it was the peaceful times but Naruto found that a lot of the woman in Hi no Kuni were beautiful, and they were all increasingly pronounced with the look of happiness in their eyes. Naruto was no stranger to the fairer sex, and he was happy to indulge in carnal activities with many young ladies who were sent his way. Obviously this was before he had gotten together with Mei since Mei had religiously marked him as hers... to the envy of all of the army since Mei had a killer body (Not that Naruto was complaining anyways.)

In the last month that Naruto and Mei had travelled through half the towns of Hi no Kuni, and they had been scouting out places where they really liked and would be able to stay in and start building their own family. But the towns and villages Naruto visited were mostly tourist places, thus they were not really good choices.

There was one more place that Naruto absolutely had to visit in Hi no Kuni...the place where his mother supposedly kidnapped him from; Konohagakure no Sato. In the Elemental Nations there was not another village as powerful as Konoha, it was known as the village of the most powerful Shinobi. The current leader of the village is the Yondaime Hokage, a man who is revered as the strongest Kage of his generation. Naruto had fought the Yondaime Mizukage himself and he knew that he was a man with great power, but the Yondaime Hokage was said to be even more powerful than Yagura...

Even though both he and Mei were S-ranked Shinobi, they should be accepted to Konoha,since neither of them had any ties to Kiri. The couple were only a couple of days of travel away from Konoha, and they was certainly going to visit it. Mei also wanted to visit the last Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki since by clan laws she was her head. Not only did Naruto want to find out who his mother really was, he also wanted to see how Konoha Shinobi and people acted, he had been constantly hearing about the peaceful and happy populous of Konoha back in Mizu no Kuni, and he had to see it for himself.

The village of Konoha was as lively as ever, under the rule of the Yondaime Hokage the village was peaceful and powerful. Since the Third Shinobi World War, Konoha had become the strongest Shinobi village in the world, and it name spreaded throughout the Elemental Nations as a place of prosperity and peace. The Will of Fire of the Senju Clan ran dominantly in the hearts of the Shinobi of Konoha, and it had done them good.

Hidden in the safe haven of a large forest, many Shinobi in the village train and prosper, and the stability of the village increases. Konoha was a place that had not had war in almost two decades, and its newest generation of Shinobi were able to grow old peacefully as children together with their family. There was no need for them to kill and survive at the mere age of five, they were allowed to enjoy life in a slow pace and see the truth behind the Shinobi World in a series of glimpses.

"Onii-chan!" cried a small girl who was not any older than seven years old. She had short shoulder length hair, with bangs. It was a glossy red that reminded everyone around her of her mother Uzumaki Kushina. She wore her hair in a little ponytail on the right side of her head. She has fair skin and pink/reddish eyes that illuminated the innocence of a small child.

An older yellow haired boy was behind the girl and he was carrying her bag. "I'm coming Mito-chan, but you don't have to walk so fast..." The boy had short spiky hair and azure blue eyes, he was about eleven years old and was wear a casual hoodie and a pair of blue jeans.

Mito pouted at her brother. "Come on Onii-chan, I want to go to the academy!"

Normally the students of the Konoha Shinobi Academy would start attending the school at about six years old, but if some children were willing to join they could join by the age of four. Namikaze Mito was the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, and like her parents she was very passionate about Shinobi, and she was allowed by her parents to join the academy.

The girl had been attending the academy for two weeks already, and the girl was very happy there. Most heirs and heiresses of the major clan in Konoha would join the academy as soon as possible, so Mito had made friends with quite a few of them. The Namikaze girl's best friend was Hyuga Hanabi, the second heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Hanabi's mother was the close friend of Mito's own mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and the two mother and daughter would often have play dates with each other.

The older brother sighed and shook his head. "Class doesn't start for another half hour, we have plenty of time." The older child of the Yondaime was named Namikaze Arashi, and he was not as enthusiastic about training as his sister. The boy started the academy when he was six years old, he was more interested in making friends than to training, and because of that he was the most popular student in the academy.

The two siblings of the Namikaze family arrived at the academy and casually walked into the building, the younger one was excited to train again, and the older one was rather hoping to sleep a bit more. The Academy was quite large and was comprised of several buildings which were erected over time. The building could be identified by the tree in front of it which had a swing on it and more so, by the giant sign with the kanji for Fire on it.

The classrooms in the Academy are large and have high ceilings, based on a theory that larger classrooms lead to expansive education, expanding even to the blackboard itself. In front of the blackboard is a podium, situated far from the students' desks and put in a position where the teacher can view everyone at once.

"Arashi-kun!" cried a young girl with platinum blonde hair as she ran towards the boy. "How are you doing?!" The girl's name was Yamanaka Ino, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan and the daughter of the Head of the Interrogation Department of Konoha.

Arashi smiled sheepishly at the girl, not really knowing what to do with one of his biggest fangirls. "Hello Ino-chan...I'm fine, how are you?"

Ino smiled and winked at Arashi. "Great!" chirped the girl as she looked down to see the small red haired girl. "And hello to you too Mito-chan!"

The small girl smiled back at Ino brightly. "Hello Ino-neechan!" The girl looked up at her brother and pointed to the direction of her classroom. "Onii-chan, I'm going to class now!" chirped the little girl as she giggled and ran towards her class as fast as her little feet can carry her. Arashi smiled at his cute sister, she was really a soul that can make everyone smile and happy.

"Yo Arashi!" greeted a boy the same age as Arashi as he walked into the building. He had untamed brown hair and had a little puppy craddled inside his large hoodle. He was Inuzuka Kiba and was the childhood best friend of Arashi.

The Yondaime's son smiled at the sight of his friend, most likely because he could escape an awkward situation with Ino. "Hey Kiba, you're early today too?"

Ino huffed and looked the other way. "Stupid Kiba...always getting in the way!" muttered the girl to herself as she began to walk away.

Kiba chuckled at the sigh of relief of his best friend and walked over to him. "You really need to think of a way to get those girls to back off a little..." said the Inuzuka as he patted his friend's back. "Unless you actually like one of them?..."

Arashi scoffed and gave Kiba a look. "I know they are all nice girls, but I'm afraid I still find them annoying as hell."

"Believe it or not Kiba, not all teenage boys your age act like alpha males all the time." teased someone behind the two boys. Arashi smiled as Kiba growled a little at his older sister, Inuzuka Hana's voice. Looking back the boys saw a beautiful woman in her late teenage years. Hana had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and, large, black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. Hana was dressed in a standard Chunin uniform, but her vest was unzipped a little to show a little cleavage.

"Hey Hana-san." greeted Arashi.

Hana smirked ad ruffled Arashi's head a little. "Hey Arashi, how are you little man?" Arashi had been like another little brother for Hana as he and Kiba would often hang around each other since they were very young children, and she had basically watched him grow up.

Arashi sighed at what Hana called him. "Just fine, but can you please stop it with the little man stuff!"

The Inuzuka heiress gave out a small laugh. "Sorry, but as long as you are shorter than me you will always be little man." teased the young woman with a kind smile on her face. "Anyway, I will see you both later, I need to get to my class." Hana walked away with a smile on her face, she always loved to make fun of her brother and Arashi, they were still so predictable and it was funny to see their reactions.

Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Why did Hokage-sama get Nee-chan to teach a class here, she is suppose to be the Inuzuka Veternarian." muttered the boy as he turned back to his friend. "Now we have to see her everyday at school and she always makes fun of us."

Arashi shook his head. "I have no idea, but I guess Tou-chan thought Hana-san would be a good teacher...she is one of the strongest members in the Inuzuka Clan." Kiba just sighed again at his words.

Hana had been a Chunin since she was twelve years old, and she was said to be one of the strongest Inuzuka in her clan. The Yondaime had recognized her skills and intended to have her carry out tracking missions of higher difficulty, but maybe it was because Hana didn't have enough experience, most of her missions would end up as faliures. The cause behind them may not have been because of Hana, but it was clear to the Hokage that Hana was not suitable for field mission as she still has a very naive view of the Shinobi World.

It was true that most Konoha Shinobi thrived to get stronger only to protect the ones they loved, but Hana took that to the extreme. She did not believe in killing others if they were incapitated, which became a huge problem because those people would survive and report back to their own villages. The Yondaime saw Hana's point, but killing was in the life of a Shinobi, there was no denying it. If Hana remained adament of not killing in cold blood, then she would not be used as a field Kunoichi.

Despite her slight abnormality, Hana was still a powerful Kunoichi, and being an academy teacher was perfect for her...

Hana walked into her classroom and smiled when she saw that little Mito was already in her seat with a smile on her face. The young Namikaze was one of Hana's favorite students, not only because she was a close family friend, but she was also one of the smartest and brightest student she had in her class. The young girl had always been yearning to learn more about being Kunoichi, and Hana just knew that Mito would one day become a great Kunoichi just like her mother Kushina.

"Good morning Mito-chan!" greeted Hana as she walked over to the girl's seat and sat down next to her.

Mito smiled brightly at her Sensei. "Good morning Sensei-neechan!" chirped the girl as she hugged her surrogate sister around her waist.

Hana smiled and hugged the girl back happily. "Why are you here so early today, there are still twenty minutes until class starts?" asked Hana as she kissed the top of Mito's head.

The girl looked up at her teacher with her big innocent eyes. "You said that you will teach us Shurikenjutsu, I want to learn that so I came early!"

Hana smiled at the girl's innocence and patted her head. "Well then, make sure you listen hard later and have lots of practice!" The teacher and student continued to engage in small talk as other students started to file in. All the while Hana was happily thinking that her students would one day become full fledged Shinobi and Kunoichi of their own. The fulfillment she was feeling at the moment was enormous, she no longer cared if she would not go on any mission again, being an academy teacher was something she could do for the rest of her life...

Minato Namikaze was stuck in his office which was like every other kage's office filled with paperwork. However his thoughts were not on the work in front of him. He was thinking about his eldest son, the son that very few people knew about and that even he himself did not know whether if he was still alive or not. It was an incident that happened twenty years ago, they were only eighteen at the time. Minato was a Jounin at the time and Kushina a Chunin, and they made love for the first time. It was the middle of the Third Shinobi World War, and much to their fear, Kushina got pregnant...

It was the worst timing ever, but Minato and Kushina welcomed their child with happiness. It was chaos back then and only a few people knew about Kushina's baby, they were Jiraiya the teacher of Minato, the Sandaime Hokage, Uchiha Mikoto, and Hyuga Hitomi. It was near the climax of the war when Kushina gave birth and Minato was out of the village, and to their eternal sadness, someone attacked Konoha that day. It was Iwagakure and Kirigakure, the two forces almost brought Konoha to its knees, but the Sandaime Hokage and many other Shinobi saved the village from destruction...

...But in the midst of the chaos a woman from Kirigakure attacked Kushina in the hospital and stole her new-born son from her.

Kushina just finished giving birth and she had no strength to protect herself or her son, the woman almost killed her and she had no power to save her son. That time had marked the darkest time of Kushina and Minato's life...they both lost their son, and Minato knew who the woman was. During his training trips in Mizu no Kuni Minato met a woman named Makoto Houki, and she had the biggest crush on Minato. The Yondaime already had Kushina at the time and rejected her, but Houki was pathalogically obsessed with Minato and started to try to kill him...

Minato forced her back and left the country...but based on how Kushina described the face of the woman who attack her...Minato was sure that it was Makoto Houki.

The Namikaze man had been searching for Makoto Houki for many years, but it was like she vanished, not even Jiraiya's extensive connections had a clue where she was. It took Minato Kushina almost ten years before they were ready to have another child.

Minato was quickly removed out of his thoughts when an ANBU operative called him and told him that an emissinary from Kiri had arrived to talk to him. Of course he wasn't expecting an exact image of him with his mother's hair colour along with a beautiful lady coming inside his office. Minato was opening and closing his mouth inside his head, even though he had a poker face on.

Naruto, like Minato was also staring at Minato. The Yodaime fit his mother's or whoever she was description. Was it possible that he was his son? At this point, Minato coughed in order to start the meeting.

It was at this point that Mei started talking.

"Yodaime-sama, i'm Mei Terumi and this is my Fiance Naruto Uzumaki. We are both Ronin that have come here on Kiri's behalf to offer an alliance of sorts. You may know both of us as the leaders of Kiri's Rebellion."

"Congratulations on your victory Terumi-Sama and Naruto-Sama, though i find it curious why both of you are ronin especially since you were pivotal in the Mizukage's defeat." Asked a curious Minato.

"Well, We were offered to become part of Kiri's Shinobi system, but both my fiance and I had some tasks to finish such as me talking to the head of the Uzumaki clan and Naruto finding out who exactly his parents are." Stated bluntly Mei, much to Naruto's chargin.

"And why would you think that your parents are from Konoha?" asked an amused Minato.

Naruto sighed at this and said: "Well, simply put that's what my mother or whatever she was said. She told me that my father was from Konoha and that he had blue eyes and blond hair. It's been my goal ever since i was a child to find out whether i was abandoned or rather stolen out of Konoha."

Minato could understand that, especially since he was an orphan himself. It was also his life dream but also his greatest fear on who his parents were. He could have done a blood test a long time ago, but couldn't face the rejection of who his parents were.

At this point Mei handed over Kiri's documents which held some benefits to Konoha along with some bribes such as the Rajin sword of the Nindaime Hokage, which was retrieved by Naruto himself. The Yodaime was looking over the documents and already knew that this treaty was a serious one. The council though would start a shit storm over it especially of the Rajin. 'This job isn't worth it as it was on paper.'

"So now what? What are you planning to do you two?" asked a tired Minato since he knew that this situation was going to cause him an enormous headache especially if the boy infront of him was whom he thought he was.

Minato was although worrying about the headache from the paperwork, knew he would be more then grateful if this man really turned out to be his son. At least, one of his regrets in both his and his wife's life would finally be over.

"Well, if you don't mind us staying in the village, we would be grateful if you would point us towards the Real Estate agent. We want to take a break so to speak from the fighting and having our own house would certainly fit the bill." Said Mei.

Minato inwardly sighed. He wasn't expecting them to jump on the chance to do a blood test but nonetheless. It couldn't be helped. But given time, they would open up. Of course in the mean time he would have to get to know them personally.

"Of Course, I'll send an Anbu with you to show towards the Real Estate Agent."Replied Minato

"Of course Hokage-sama, and thank you for all your help." Finished Mei and with that she left with Naruto trailing her.

After that Naruto and Mei found themselves inside a large office just outside the Hokage's tower where the real estate agent could be found. The man was certainly intrigued when they told him money was no problem. "Of course, finding the Uzumaki treasure vaults along with our spoils of war does that to us." Thought Mei. So the agent showed them a lot of houses and complexes yet only one complex stood out. It was an old complex which used to house an old ninja whose name has been forgot. The reason that they choose it was that it had a lot of training space along with being private since it was just behind the Hokage mountain.

The house wasn't exactly in a good condition. The roof had nearly collapsed and there was several damage on the walls. Regardless both Mei and Naruto were happy with their newly bought home and had already started planning what to do and how to fix it up.

When they had arrived, they noticed that their house was quite near the Senju Complex, which compared to their own was huge. But regardless. When they arrived, Naruto immediately sent out some clones to buy some materials and start fixing up the fencing. Mei went with some other clones to buy some groceries while Naruto himself along with a couple of hundred clones started cleaning up the house along with fixing up the roof. It wasn't long before the supplies came and Naruto had already cleaned up a lot of the stuff and what he found had amazed him.

Beneath the house stood an old Vault. It was obviously old and sealed tied. Naruto started examining the seals and managed to manipulate them enough to open it up without any consequences. What he found amazed him. The Vault contained a large number of scrolls, many of them were clan techniques even. These scrolls had obviously belonged to some ninja before hand and now they belonged to him. Naruto was in heaven. He still hadn't enough luck to whom these belonged to until he came upon a letter.

He opened the letter and what he found shocked him. This house had apparently belonged to none other than …..

**CLIFF HANGER :D**


	3. Flashbacks, training and revelations

**I don't know Naruto..**

Chapter 3: Flashbacks, training and revelations ?

Naruto had just finished up the last seal of his new technique. It had taken him nearly 8 months, to come up with this technique along with notes of both previous versions of the Hirashin no jutsu. Naruto was thankful to the Hokage Minato Namikaze, whom was revealed to be his father.

_Flashback no jutsu…._

3 months had passed since Mei and Naruto arrived in Konoha. They had refurbished the house, living quietly, planning their futures ect ect. Naruto had done a blood test the previous week and they were waiting for the results. Mei went with him for the appointment. Upon arriving, the doctor invited him to sit down and started telling him the results.

"Well, the blood tests have found a match, and the match is quite peculiar indeed. Your DNA sample revels that the Yondaime Hokage is your father and Kushina Namikaze, your mother. However your DNA also shows that you are related to the Nindaime Hokage from your father apparently and it appears to be related quite closely sir."

Mei and Naruto just sat there gapping at the doctor. Never had they thought that Naruto would be related to 3 out of 4 Hokages.

The Doctor continued," Also, we have seen no imminent damage in your bloodstream, so your good to go. If it's any help, would you like us to contact your now found parents?"

It was Mei who spoke up and told him to contact them and bring them.

While this was happening, Minato and Kushina were in his office discussing the newly made Genin and how they would be put into teams. Arashi was one of the new genins, and he was considered a prodigy, quite like his father.

The hospital had sent Kakashi to fetch Minato and Kushina and he found them fighting about useless things such as yesterday's dishes.

They were just about to start making out when Kakashi coughed in order to catch their attention. Both Minato and Kushina looked sheepish at him.

"Yo, the hospital wants both of you." Said Kakashi in his usual laid-back style.

"What for?" asked Minato "I told them last week, I can't give them more money out of the budget" he said.

"Well no, they don't want you about the budget. They want you on more personal reasons." Said Kakashi.

"Can you give us a hint?" asked Kushina.

"Well, about 18 years ago, during the 3rd War, Konoha was attacked, you remember Kushina?" asked Kakashi.

If looks could kill, kakashi would have been killed by Kushina right there. "What's your point, Kakashi-kun?" asked Minato darkly.

"Well, simply put, we found him. He has been here for 3 months. Actually both of you met him. Kushina met him when she had the meeting with his fiancé Mei Terumi. And you met him when they came here with the Mizukage's alliance proposal. The bad news is that they found out who your father was." Chuckled Kakashi nervously.

"WHAT!" shouted both Minato and Kushina and left with a yellow flash.

"Damn, never get tired of seeing the yellow flash." Chuckled Kakashi.

Minato and Kushina blurred into the hospital to find Naruto passed out on a bed mumbling about his parents. Of course it took Naruto quite a while to come to, so while he was out, both Kushina and Minato started to get to know Mei. They found out what they had to go through in the war. Minato wasn't pleased with this and was tormenting himself about it. He was blaming himself for letting his son get away. Kushina saw this and started comforting him, telling him that it wasn't his fault.

Naruto started coming to his senses and said dreamily, "I was having such a nice dream, finding my parents."

"That wasn't a dream you baka." Said Mei. "We actually know whom they are"

"We do?" asked sheepishly Naruto.

"Yeah, and they're standing in front of you." Replied Mei.

"OWWW!" said Naruto. "umm hey!" and he passed out again.

Mei facefaulted at this. "Ehh let's go home Naruto. Do you know where we live?" Mei asked the Namikaze couple.

"Umm, yeah I have the general idea." Said Minato. "We'll go and get the rest of the family shall we?"

"Sure, we'll see you in an hour, ok?" asked Mei.

"Sure, see you soon." Replied Kushina.

Mei shushined with Naruto to their house, while Naruto took everything in, Mei started preparing for their visitors.

An hour later, Naruto was stuck working on a higher version of the Hirashin, one which would be faster than it, and was having no luck in break through. He had been working on this technique for nearly 3 years now, having found and studied one of the Yondaime's Hokage tri-pronged Kunai seals. He had finished all his research about it. All he had to do was to come up with the proper seal matrix. While Naruto was working, Mei was inviting their guests in. It was then, that she took them to Naruto's workroom which incidently was his office near the Vault. Of course, Mito was the first one to start screaming that she wants to see her brother, thus she entered the room while the other's were still looking at the armory.

The door suddenly opened. Naruto looked over and saw that nobody was coming in, but when he looked lower, he saw a little girl was staring at him with her cute face and warm eyes. The child looked at lot like Kushina, and Naruto had clearly noticed that...

Naruto smiled down at the girl. "Hi sweetie, why are you here?" Naruto had suddenly noticed that the guest were near, so this girl must have come with Kushina.

Mito looked up at Naruto with her big round eyes. "My Kaa-chan told me to come in..." Mito looked at Naruto on the desk but because of her height she couldn't see very well, so the girl climbed onto the chair, and Naruto was surprised by the amount of balance the little child had, she made it onto the bed in no time at all. Mito looked at the young man that looked a lot like her Tou-chan and began to crawl towards him.

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts and his attention was shifted to the little girl he saw a few days ago. The girl seemed connected to him in some ways and Naruto always thought she looked adorable, and as the girl crawled towards him, all he could do was looked into her warm and curious eyes.

"Hi...you are Mito-chan right?" asked Naruto with a kind smile as he remembered the girl's name.

Mito smiled back and nodded, but she surprised Naruto when she stood up on the chair and hugged Naruto. Her little body was small and short so even when Naruto was sitting on the desk she only reached his face, the girl rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto was confused. "Why are you hugging me Mito-chan?" asked Naruto as he wrapped his arms around the little girl.

The little Uzumaki pulled back and smiled at Naruto. "My Kaa-chan told me to come in and cheer you up with a hug!" said Mito with a squeaky little girl voice.

Naruto then sensed someone at the door and quickly stood up in nervousness. The door open more and more, and Kushina emerge from it a few seconds later with tears in her eyes.

Kushina smiled at Haku before looking at Naruto. "I-Its good to see you ...Naruto..."

Naruto didn't know what to do but he nodded. "Thank you for coming Kushina-sama." Naruto didn't know why but he had tears welling up in his eyes...he hadn't cried since he was two years old.

Kushina slowly made her way to Naruto...her eyes never left his as she walked towards him. Her purple orbs looked at her son with nothing but love and affection, making Naruto feel very warm and comfortable inside as never in his life had he ever received a shred of parental love.

Kushina was about two feet away from Naruto before she cried and ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug. Kushina rested her head on her son's shoulder as she cried and held her son for the second time in fifteen years.

Naruto's tears broke through the dam and started to flow down his face...he slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around his mother. _'This had always been my dream...but is this real...I really want it to be real and I really feel a connection between her and I...is she really my mother?'_

"K-K-Ka-Kaa-chan..." whispered Naruto, but everybody in the area had heard him. Kushina cried harder at the thought of Naruto finally calling her Kaa-chan.

"Y-You are really my Kaa-chan...?" asked Naruto softy, afraid that this was some mistake or mix-up, the whole thing was just to surreal.

Kushina quickly nodded in the hug. "Yes! You are my son...Naruto-chan..." Kushina pulled back a bit but was still hugging Naruto. "I knew from the moment I saw you I knew that you were my son...I didn't need the DNA report...my instincts as a mother already told me!"

Naruto cried into his mother's shoulders, letting out all the years of sealed emotions that came from the lack of parental love. Naruto had never let his defenses down to anybody except for Mei, but his mother had this natural warmth to her that made Naruto just want to believe in her and trust her...that was the connection between mother and son.

All the family teared up at the sight, even Mei had never seen Naruto cry. The young man that she knew very well was usually very strong and kept a very strong defense, even though his defenses come down when he is with Mei, he had never shown this childish side to her, this was reserved for his mother only.

After the happy reunion, the family went into the kitchen to get to each other. Of course, Minato was happy to know that he was the last Senju and was already making plans to remove Namikaze and replace it with Senju. After all Namikaze was just a civilian surname.

After they had eaten, both Minato and Kushina wanted to know a little bit about their son's story and thus Naruto started recounting. Mito was also sitting comfortably on her Onii-chan's lap while Arashi was sitting on the sofa near Kushina and Minato. Mei was near Naruto with her head on his shoulder.

"Well, ever since I could remember, I was brought up by Makoto Houki." As Naruto said this, the elder Uzumaki's snared, remembering all the pain that women had made them suffer. Naruto seeing their reaction felt warm inside, much like when he hugged his mother for the first time. It reminded him that he was loved. And after the war he needed all the love he could get so not to go insane.

"Anyways, I didn't start training until I was 6 years, by which my caretaker had died. Obviously we didn't live in Kiri, but till this period Kiri was still stable. She always used to tell me that my father had blue eyes and blonde hair. Anyways after she died, I started my training with some retired shinobi inside the small village. I had quite big reserves and thus I did a lot of chakra control exercises. By the time I was 10, I had already started on Elemental Ninjustu. Well it was at this time that I noticed 2 different things about me." Said Naruto

"What were these things that you noticed" asked Minato.

The red head sighed and said, "well basically, a new dojutsu had manifested. It works quite like the sharingan, however it helps me analyze things far more quickly. For example if you use any jutsu, even kekkei-genkai and allows me the deconstruct them into simple things which would enable me to use them, if I have the ability. Moreover, the Senju kekkei-genkai manifested. But before I explain that, nee-chan would you mind if you look at me ." Asked Naruto.

When Naruto asked, Mito turned around. Naruto looked her in the eyes and saw the 3 tomoes. Naruto also looked at Arashi and saw the same.

At this Naruto smiled and continued with his explanation. "Well, it seems that even Onii-chan and Nee-chan have the eye. I call it the seishingan (soul eye)."

Kushina however was impatient and bluntly asked. "But what does it do exactly? To be honest I don't want anybody after my children again. Losing you once was quite enough." As Kushina said this, she looked stressed and quite on edge.

"Well it doesn't do harm, if that's what your thinking Kaa-chan." At this Kushina smiled, she couldn't get enough of her baby boy calling her Kaa-chan after all these years. "Well it's main abilities are analyzing the situation clearly and thus giving you the advantage, analyzing jutsus and the ability to remember them perfectly. Also ability to decompose seals if you have the available knowledge. It also gives you the ability to see chakra networks. However, just like any other Shinobi tool, it needs to be trained in order to be used efficiently."

At this Minato whistled and said, "That's one heck of doujutsu."

Naruto grinned and replied "Saved my life a couple of times tou-san."

Mei snorted at this, "That's because you're quite reckless honey."

Kushina was liking Mei more and more. She was part Uzumaki, which was a wish come true to Kushina, especially since she always wanted her sons or daughter to marry an Uzumaki. Like all other Uzumaki's she wasn't afraid to give her opinion and she wasn't a fan-girl. Kami help her if her son fell in love with a fan-girl.

Arashi and Mito were staring wide-eyed at Naruto after his description of their new dou-jutsu. Naruto immedietly saw their star struck look and wanted to put it to rest immedietly. "Arashi, Mito, just because we have a new dou-jutsu doesn't mean that we are something special ok? It means that we have something else to help us in our line of work in order not to get killed. I want you to get it out of your head that just because we have a dou-jutsu we are something special, understand? I know I don't know you very well, but regardless I don't want you to get killed just because you have the seishingan. Are we clear? I want to get to know my little sister and my little brother quite well as well as prank them."

After Naruto finished his speech, both Arashi and Mito were squawking indignantly at their new brother. Both Minato and Kushina looked at this scene quite happily, especially since now their new family has been reunited as well as being added by one, since Mei had officially become part of the family.

After taking a sip of sake, Naruto continued his explanations of the bloodlines. "As I was saying, an unknown fact about the Senju Clan is that they have a bloodline. Their bloodline is not something flashy, but it needs to be mastered immedietly. There is a natural time-limit, until the bloodline is active."

Arashi looked up and asked Naruto if he was still able to activate it. Naruto replied," Of course you are Gaki. You still have until about your 18th birthday. Now as I was explaining, the Senju bloodline is quite simple actually. It allows the user to access elemental chakra easier."

Minato looked skeptical until Naruto continued to explain. "This wasn't explained to me until later, which we will tell you how, but the Senju kekkei-genkai allows the user to start combing elements into sub-elements. It also allows you to learn all elements and thus learning a lot of sub-elements. For example, take me, I'm known as the Arashi no Kami. I was given that nickname due to my extreme usage of Ranton (Storm release). However due to my training, I have managed to master all elements along with a load of sub-elements."

Kushina spit her sake into Minato after hearing this and Minato was too shocked to even noticed. After a couple of seconds Minato came through. "So you're telling me that the Senju clan are able to use all elements and all sub-elements?"

"Yep Tou-san, only with enough training though. How do you think Hashirama and Tobirama managed it?"

"Damn."

"Yeah."

It was Kushina who jumped up and asked, "Then how did you figure it out. I'm sure that there wasn't a lot of libraries in Kiri to gain information from especially since you were the enemy. And also how did you and Mei meet?"

Naruto looked sheepish and answered, "Well, you see…"

At this point, Mei got up and started telling them about their training trip to Uzu. "Well, how we met, was actually a result of a coincidence actually. As you know, the bloodline massacre happened around 6 years ago. Well at that time, I was already a chunin under the Mizukage with a shot of being apprenticed under a member of the 7 swordsmen."

"what are the 7 swordsmen?" asked Mito innocently.

"well the 7 swordsmen of kiri are much like Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-chan. They are the strongest of all of Kiri and they all wield a special sword." Answered Minato. "To be even considered as an apprentice is an honor in itself."

Mei continued, "Well as I was saying, I was sent to Naruto's Village to kill some bloodline members of whom were said to be criminals and traitors. When we arrived at the village, my team mates turned on me. They had orders to kill me after the mission was complete. Well Naruto saw this and well stopped them to say the least." Finished Mei shyly. "He was my hero that day." She finished with a blush

All the family ohhed and Naruto kissed her on her chick. "At least I got lucky and i managed to save a beautiful girl didn't I."

"Ohh, my little Naru-kun is a hero" squealed Kushina as she hugged him again. Naruto blushed intensely but accepted it none the less. He still couldn't get used to being hugged by his mother after all these years.

"After he saved me, I joined his little rebellion group, and started to think about new places to go to and hide. Also he sent out messages to other rebellion members to come to us. And so he gathered up all resources and we went down south since there were some old abandoned forts and ANBU training centers. When we arrived, Naruto started giving orders to clean up the fort and start repairing it. He sent men to bring anything out of the other fortresses that were usable. Of course in the end we had found an enormous mass of weapons along with a hell load of books and money. So the fortresses were rebuilt with many bloodline survivors and other supporters coming in to help. Within two months we had amassed around 400 men. Not quite extensive to fight a war but not a small force either. This was while all men were training and mastering all of their techniques."

"Now, since I was of Uzumaki descent I always wanted to go to Uzu. But when I saw Naruto, especially his hair since it is typical Uzumaki, I asked him if he was an Uzumaki to which he replied he didn't know exactly since he never knew his parents or at the most his father." Continued Mei.

"So, Naruto decided to go to Uzu. He wanted to visit Uzu as a historical experience and maybe find something that could help us. It took us 3 day just to manage to get through the whirlpool. Damn that was scary. So when we crash landed on the beach, we were too dead tired to move and do anything. Anyways after we recovered, Naruto and I went to the city. Needless to say it was a ruin. There was stains of blood everywhere, though however there weren't any bodies or weapons lying around."

Kushina interrupted and said, "That's because Konoha's forces arrived and buried everyone. Konoha's reinforcments were …" Kushina was teary as she said this and everybody in the family went to hug her. The loss of her family was still great on her.

"You never went back there did you Kaa-Chan?" asked Arashi.

"I couldn't bring myself to go there, especially since I had just fought with my father before leaving for Konoha." Replied sadly Kushina.

"Kaa-chan, come with me" asked gently Naruto.

The whole family got up, and went towards the basement. "What I'm about to show you is something that is to be kept in the family, is that clear?" commanded Naruto.

Everybody nodded and Naruto opened up the false walls and then opened up the enormous Vault. Minato was staring wide-eyed at all the information, while Kushina was nearly breaking apart after seeing nearly every precious item out of Uzu here at her son's house.

"As Mei was saying, all Uzumaki treasures were sealed throughout many vaults throughout Uzu. We simply collected them all. Also Kaa-chan, there is something here for you. I believe this is for you." Said Naruto as he handed her a letter along with a black katana with a purple and orange guard.

"This, this is my father's blade" stammered out Kushina.

"Yeah, that's his personal blade Zangetsu." Said Naruto while he had another blade in his hand. "This however is the Uzumaku Shio no Ken. The sword of the swirling tides. Also known as the heir blade of Uzu. It's yours Kaa-chan, you are the head now."

At this Naruto stood up and open his hands. "All of this is the legacy of Uzu and the Senju. This Vault is the hidden archive of the Senju clan. This is all that remains. This is what we must protect. I have studied a lot of the scrolls inside of here. There are techniques that should never be used against us, or Konoha will not be able to stand against them."

Mito was ignoring Naruto's speech and was busy playing with his hair on his shoulders. Mei who saw this nearly dropped on the floor laughing.

End flashback.

Of course since that day, Naruto had met up with his family everyday. He was certified as a Seal Master. Of course Mei was constantly demanding his attention at night. But yet he was mastering all of his techniques as well as adding more in his repertoire. He was confident to say he could take on his father and probably end up in a draw. Of course, his father was an SS-rank ninja regardless of his training. He still had an enormous way to match him. Though his father admitted that he would reach his level soon.

His technique was finished. It was the technique which made him surpass his father and Grandfather, the Nindaime, who were hailed as the greatest space time ninjutsu users, was in every ways advance than the famed Hiraishin. Naruto had to stop himself from grinning madly at the prospect of that thought. He often thought what the basic mechanism of a space time ninjutsu was. Shushin no Jutsu, is not considered a space time ninjutsu for a good reason, as it is actually a high-speed movement technique. To an observer, it would appear as if the user has teleported. The mechanism behind the technique is that a puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Hiraishin no jutsu was entirely on a different level. Minato Namikaze was a real genius to make such a technique as it not only applied the concept of fuinjutsu but also had the applications of science, a fourth dimension where everything is referred in terms of space (length, breadth and height) and time.

Even though it's not commonly known, even less among the shinobi's as they have very less scientific knowledge, but he had read in some scientific articles and research books that this fourth dimension that was space time tends to bend where the mass is heavier. He had read that time seems to move slowly near the object which is denser and has heavier mass than compared to those objects which has less mass and density. He had managed to find a kunai which had been left on a battlefield and studied it. To his immense surprise, he detected a mass compression seal on the formula. This led to his theory and suspicion getting confirmed on the reason why Namikaze was able to teleport himself to another place in no time.

An analogy would be to put a heavy weight in the middle of your bed, causing the mattress to sag. If you then rolled a ball across the bed, its path would curve when it entered the sagging part of the mattress. You might think that the weight was pulling the ball to it by gravity. This example shows a two-dimensional surface curving into an extra dimension.

He had read in an article that there exists a rupture in space time called black hole which sucked everything into it and no time existed inside it. If the weight were extremely heavy, the dent in the mattress would be very deep. A black hole is a curvature of space so extreme that nothing, not even light, can escape.

There's also the existence of opposite of this phenomenon called white hole. It's said that through it, the object which enters the black hole comes out. The link which connected both the holes is known as wormhole. This wormhole, a hypothetical passage in space-time connecting widely separated parts of the universe.

The genius mind of Tou-san, he had to admit that the Yondaime was bloody clever. He used the mass compression seal so that it could fluctuate time while through one seal he created a black hole and through other seal he created a white hole. This just basically allowed Minato to teleport from one place to another in just fractions of a second. Minato was really bloody great.

But what if he could control the fluctuation of mass to such a degree that he could control time itself?

This led to his research on how to manipulate time. Black hole is said to be a phenomenon in which it is rumored that time itself stops. And what if he used that particular trait to fluctuate time. If there's no white hole for the object to come, then it would land itself into next available space-time. This is where time travel takes place.

In the end, taking all these facts and research notes into account, he was finally able to create a technique that in its every right surpasses the Hiraishin, a technique which will make him the greatest space time ninjutsu user ever in existence. The technique called…

Kaenmakaze no Jutsu (Blaze Storm Devil technique)

This greatest creation of his had different functions. For starters, it had all the abilities that Hiriashin had. It used the concept of black hole and white hole to use teleportation, and also allowed him to teleport any attacks that came his way, just like Hiriashin.

But what made it different from the classic teleportation way of Hiriashin is that it used the concept of mass condensation to such a degree that it literally stopped time and allowed him to teleport with no time elapsing in between the teleportation, whereas Hiriashin took some fractions of a second to provide teleportation. Some might muse what difference it made for cutting out time from some fractions of second to no time, that is in simple words it allowed teleportation while the time was literally stopped. It made the difference that when it's used on large scale while throwing the Kaenmakaze kunai's at twenty meter range from each other; he could decapitate a whole army while not even the most pointed fraction of a second has passed, whereas Hiriashin took several seconds to achieve this feat. Though Kaenmakaze had a limitation that each Kaenmakaze range should be interconnected with each other, that is each Kaenmakaze kunai should be at twenty meters from each other, as if it's separated then the time stoppage technique would cease to work.

And just like Hiraishin, it had a level two too. But unlike the Hiriashin level two which allowed his father to teleport to kunai in its mid flight, Kaenmakaze level two was totally on a different level. If he possessed a Kaenmakaze kunai in his hand, then he could literally stop the time flow of his surrounding. But that's not the astounding feature of this technique's level two, what's amazing is that he could control the time flow that's in the range of Kaenmakaze. He used the time travel concept of wormhole to manipulate time in the kunai's range. He could actually while using the Kaenmakaze kunai rewind the time in its range that is in simple terms time travel. Even with all the merit the technique has, it has some demerits too. While he could control the flow of time in Kaenmakaze range, it has some prerequisite requirements to be met. For one, he could only control the time flow within the Kaenmakaze range, while space time outside it was not in his domain. Also he could only rewind time in the Kaenmakaze range upto the point where the objects that where present during his technique activation is still present in the range. For example say a piece of rock was thrown in his direction and came in the Kaenmakaze range when he activated the time rewind technique, he could rewind the time upto the point where the rock is still in the range and then when the rock goes back outside the Kaenmakaze range, then his technique stops.

Even with all these limitations, the pros outweighed the cons of this technique. Now he could say that he surpassed the Yondaime. With a beaming smile he took out the Kaenmakaze kunai from his kunai holster. He looked at his prized creation fondly as he held a kunai which was in some ways similar to Hiraishin Kunai but was whole lot different from it. Its design of base handle which contained the shiki is similar to Hiraishin Kunai but it is five pronged compared to Namikazes three pronged kunai. Prongs are in star like shape with the top most and other two prongs located at the bottom being bigger in size in comparison to the two other prongs adjacent to the top most being smaller in size relatively. To sum up, it would look like three pinwheel shuriken shaped with two small protruding on each side adjacent to the top most one.

He just had to test it with his father's technique and see which would be the most successful.

**End Flashback**

**Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
